Sakura Annoys The Hell Out Of M Bison
by Sonata-Time-Nocturne-Flare-Aoi
Summary: Complete! The hyperactive Sakura you all now and love from my first street fighter fic is back to annoy M. Bison to the max! How will the Shadaloo gang handle the sweet yet destructive street fighter? Rated T for violence and crude humor.
1. Chapter 1

**Sakura Annoys The Hell Out Of M. Bison**

**By**: Master Jin Sonata and Time Master

**Genre**: Humor

**Written**: September 2007

* * *

**Disclaimer**: We do not own Capcom or its hyperactive Shoto girl, Sakura.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Uninvited Pest**

**_Shadoloo Headquarters, Thailand_**

M. Bison, the leader of the evil organization of Shadoloo, sat in his command chair as he monitored the worldwide activities.

"**Hmm…where should I traffic my drug ring next…Sri Lanka…Portugal…Brazil…?"** Bison said, rubbing his chin. He then pressed a button on the arm of his chair.

The large monitor in front of him switched to a live feed of a quiet Japanese neighborhood. Walking down the street was one of Bison's robots in disguise, surveying the area.

"**Yes…this place will do just fine…"** Bison said, grinning menacingly.

Just then, he saw a somewhat familiar looking girl walk across the screen, which in turn notices the robot and approaches it.

It was Sakura Kasugano.

Since there was no audio to go with the video feed, Bison had to guess what Sakura was doing at the moment based on her actions.

Bison watched as Sakura poked at the robot as she seemed to be trying to ask it something. The robot kept ignoring her as she kept bugging the machine. Getting frustrated with the unresponsive robot, Sakura kicks the machine clear across the street, where it hit a brick wall and explodes. Sakura scratched her head, shrugs, and skips on merrily down the street to do something else.

Bison could only sit and stare in disbelief at what just happened.

"**Stupid little girl! Those machines cost an arm and a leg to make!"** Bison growled, his expression soon turning menacing. **"No matter, I'll just send another one to destroy her."**

Bison presses the button on his chair once more, and watched as another robot flew toward the city and land several feet in front of Sakura. The robot's arm transforms into a machine gun, and points it toward the girl. Sakura's eyes widened as she jumps out of the way of the gunfire and began scrambling down the street, dodging bullets along the way.

"**Muhahaha!!! How entertaining this is!"** Bison said with a satisfying smile.

The screen now showed the robot looking around the city trying to locate Sakura, who appeared to be nowhere in sight.

"**What's this? Why can't my robot locate that girl?"** Bison questioned.

It wasn't long before the robot shut its sensors off by itself, causing the screen in front of Bison to go blank.

"**What? Now what's going on?"** Bison said, now starting to get frustrated at the current situation.

Bison sat in his chair, deciding to patiently wait to see what happens next.

"**HIYA MR. BUS DRIVER!!!!" **

"**WAAAHHH!!!!"** yelled Bison as he jumped out of his chair, causing him to crash head first into his monitor. After getting himself unstuck. Bison quickly spun around to see who just shouted in his ear.

It was Sakura.

"**What the hell…I'm no bus driver!!!"** Bison growled angrily, now stomping toward Sakura.

"**Well, you look like one!!!"** Sakura said with a cheesy smile.

Bison grabbed her and held her at his eye level.

"**Quiet!!! And just **_**what**_** are you doing here in my secret underground base? No, scratch that…**_**how**_** did you get in here without my security guards stopping you?"** Bison demanded.

"**Oh, you mean the forty-seven guys I wasted down the hallway?"** Sakura asked, scratching her head.

Bison's eye widens as he drags Sakura with him and peeks outside the door of his control room and sees all of his security personnel lying on the ground unconscious.

"**Oh, and I came here to get away from that mean robot that was chasing me earlier," **Sakura explained with a smile.

"**Why you little…"** Bison said, about to strangle the girl when he suddenly heard gunfire nearby.

Bison looks up to see the robot he sent to peruse Sakura run around the corner and began to fire his machine gun at the two.

"**Damn!!!"** Bison yelps as he dove out of the way from the gunfire and shot a psycho ball at it, destroying his robot on contact.

"**So what do you wanna do now?"** Sakura asked eagerly, looking up at Bison with a gleaming look in her eyes.

Bison gave Sakura a dirty look as he pulled out his walkie talki and began calling his agents.

"**Zangief, Vega, Balrog, and Sagat, report to the control room immediately. I have jobs for all of you,"** Bison grumbled into the device, still holding Sakura in a headlock in which she didn't mind.

What will happen to Bison and Sakura next? Stay tuned!!!

**Please review before Sakura sneaks up from behind you as well!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Zangief's Beef**

**_Zangief's Room, Shadaloo Headquarters, Thailand_**

As ordered by Bison, his other subordinates were in charge of detaining Sakura until Bison thought of a proper method of disposing of her. For now she was left in the hands of Zangief.

"**Alright little girl, you are under my supervision now, so you better behave!"** Zangief warned her.

"**And…what if I don't?"** Sakura, who was sitting tied up to a chair, asked the large Russian wrestler with an innocent smile.

"**Then I'll crush you with my Final Atomic Buster!!!"** Zangief said to her with an evil grin.

"**Wow…you sure are hairy…"** Sakura said in response, changing the subject.

"**So what if I am hairy? It's very sexy you know?"** Zangief said proudly.

"**Yeah…if you like cuddling with big stinky grizzly bears!"** Sakura said, sticking her tongue out in disgust.

"**Enough talk! You sit there and be a good girl while I flex my muscles in this very large mirror standing right next to me,"** Zangief said, turning around to do just that.

While Zangief was making several manly posses for himself in his mirror, he soon notices in the reflection that Sakura was gone, along with the chair she had been tied onto to.

"**What the…how did that little girl escape?!?!"** Zangief said, jaw dropped in shock.

**Bison's Control Room**

Meanwhile, Bison was in his control room again, monitoring the activity around his own complex this time. Her yawned as he flipped through the different video feeds of Vega's room, Sagat's room, and so forth. It wasn't until he got to Zangief's room that he raised an eyebrow in question as he saw the wrestler in midst of a frantic search fro the girl He got on his intercom and spoke directly to him.

"**Zangief!!! Where in the world is Sakura?"** Bison demands.

Zangief stops searching and looks up at the camera in his room.

"**I do not know! She was just here just a moment ago!"** Zangief pleaded while shrugging.

"**Bullcrap! Find her now or there will be dire consequences!!!"** Bison threatened.

Zangief saluted as Bison turned off his monitor.

"**Hmm…this little girl is beginning to give me a headache…"** Bison contemplates.

"**How about some aspirin then?"** a voice from behind him asks.

"**Oh, thanks I need some of th---WHAT THE HELL?!"** Bison said, turning around shocked to see Sakura standing behind him, still tied to her chair.

"**Gee, you should take some medication for that spontaneous shouting…"** Sakura suggested.

"**Why I oughta…!"** Bison growled as he lifted her into the air using his Psycho powers and began levitating her out of his room. He then turned around and got on his intercom once again. **"Vega! I'm sending Sakura to your room. Make sure she doesn't leave!!!"**

**Please review or Sakura will come and pester you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Vega's Vanity**

_**Vega's Room, Shadaloo Headquarters, Thailand**_

Sakura was now in the watchful eye of Vega until Bison can think of a menacing and proper way to destroy her. After Vega had locked the door, he turned toward Sakura, who was chained to a nearby wall.

"**Well well, young girl, I'll see to it that you don't cause me any trouble while I make myself pretty using my very large mirror right next to me,"** Vega said as he brushed his golden blonde hair.

"**Hey! That's the same mirror Zan-beef had earlier!"** Sakura pointed out.

"**I know that. That Russian bastard stole it from me last night so he can flex his hairy chest…"** Vega said, shuddering at the thought.

"**So whatcha have me strapped to the wall for? Are we gonna play a game?" **Sakura asked eagerly.

"**Oh yes… its called 'Stab The Girl With My Claw',"** Vega said as he turned toward his mirror. **"Then after that, I'm going to drink your blood and paint my walls with it!"**

Sakura didn't seem to respond to Vega's sick and disturbing plans.

"**Oh, am I scaring you, little girl? Don't worry, it'll all be over s--- H-hey!!! Where'd she go?!?!?"** Vega asked as he spun around and saw that Sakura had somehow un-strapped herself from the wall and had escaped from his room.

"…**There goes this month's paycheck…"** Vega said, sighing in disbelief.

**Bison's Private Bathroom**

Meanwhile, Bison was in his own room taking a hot shower in his private tub. As he began to scrub his back, he pondered on many thoughts on what to do with Sakura.

"**Hmm…how should I kill that little brat…boil her to death in a vat of my signature line of barbecue sauces…let her be ripped apart by my precious pit-bulls…let her spend an hour watching Dan Hibiki's horrid stand-up comedy show?"** Bison thought out loud.

Suddenly, a shadowy figure appeared outside of his shower, seemingly brandishing a knife-like weapon in its hands. The high-pitched violin sound effect ala the movie 'Psycho' begins to play.

"**The hell?!?!"** Bison says as he quickly opens the curtains to his shower to see who was behind it.

It was Zangief.

"**You buffoon!!! What are you doing in my bathroom?! And what's with the knife in your hand?"** Bison questioned angrily.

"**I came to report that I could not find that little girl anywhere like you asked me too!"** Zangief explained. **"And this knife? I was wondering if you want a slice to cake?"** Zangief asks, pulling a plate of chocolate cake from behind him.

"**No I don't want no damn cake, and Sakura is with Vega now. NOW GET OUT!!!"** Bison yells, pointing Zangief toward the door.

Zangief promptly leaves his bathroom leaving Bison alone again.

"**I swear…"** Bison mumbled to himself as he continued bathing himself.

"**You missed a spot!"** said a voice from behind him.

"**Oh thanks for pointing that---WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH"** Bison yelled as he spun around to see Sakura standing right behind him inside the shower. **"WHY YOU LITTLE!!!!"**

Bison attempted to grab a hold of her, only to slip on a bar of soap he dropped earlier and fall onto his back inside the shower with a crash. Sakura looks down upon his legs.

"**Wow…you have a tiny hotdog, you know that?"** Sakura asked, blushing.

**Down A Hallway Moment Later**

"**EEEEEEEEEEEEK!!!!!"** yelled Sakura as she flees down a hallway trying to escape Bison, who was perusing her using his Psycho Crusher technique. Eventually the chase led Sakura to dive into Sagat's room. Once the happened, the half-naked Bison slams the door shut, and begins to nail wood planks he grabbed out of nowhere onto the door to prevent her form escaping.

"**There…I'll let Sagat handle that sugar-coated brat!"** Bison growls as he returns to his room, still dripping wet from his shower.

**Please review before Sakura shows up in your shower too!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Sagat's Training**

_**Sagat's Room, Shadaloo Headquarters, Thailand**_

After Zangief and Vega's failed attempts to contain the hyperactive schoolgirl, Sakura was now in the caring hands of Sagat…sorta.

Sakura was duct taped from feet to shoulders to a large punching bag in the corner of the room, suspended from the ceiling by several chains. Sagat's quarters resembled a personal gym where he could hone his fighting skills. Sakura watched as Sagat practiced on another punching bag, hitting it until it exploded from his massive punches.

**"You're next, kid,"** Sagat said, taking a break as he turned and smiled menacingly at the girl.

**"You mean I get to try out the punching bags as well?"** Sakura said curiously.

**"Uh…no. I mean 'next' as in you're next in my training,"** Sagat replied, cracking his knuckles as he advanced upon the helpless Sakura.

**"You wouldn't hurt a cute, innocent girl like me, would you?"** Sakura said with puppy-dog eyes.

Sagat simply glared back at her as he charged up to strike Sakura straight in the face.

**"This kick will surely shut you up. TAKE THIS: TIGER KNEE!"** Sagat announced jutting his large knees out ready to collide into Sakura.

Acting quickly, Sakura shifts her body to the left, forcing her and the suspended punching bag to sway away from Sagat's attack.

Sagat flew right past her, but stopped quickly and turned back towards her.

**"What the?! Stand still!!!"** Sagat growled, repositioning Sakura back to his center. **"TIGER RAID!"**

Sagat stepped back and rushed forward doing a flying kick attack toward her. Again, Sakura swung her body to force herself and the punching bag to evade the attack…

**SLAM!!!**

…causing Sagat to slam face-first into the corner wall. Shaking off the impact, Sagat's faced looked beet-red now.

**"ENOUGH OF THIS NONSENSE!!! TIGER GENOCIDE!!!"** Sagat yelled angrily, rushing toward her ready to perform her ultimate attack.

**"Uh oh!"** Sakura gulps as she swings her body straight toward Sagat this time, causing the long punching bag to collide into Sagat, sending the giant kick boxer flying backwards toward the exit door.

**Outside Sagat's Door**

**"Hmm…I wonder if Sagat's done using my hair-growing tonic…"** Vega asked as he approached Sagat's door, which was nailed shut by Bison earlier when suddenly…

**CRASH!!!**

…Sagat crashes through the door, colliding into Vega in the process.

As both men lie dazed on the floor, Sakura, in some strange way, frees herself and escapes the room, deciding to visit Bison once again.

**Shadaloo Cafeteria**

Bison, meanwhile, was in the cafeteria getting lunch at the serving counter. He began to speak to the lunch lady while browsing today's selection.

**"How's the Sirloin Steak today, Ingrid?"** Bison asks, while grabbing a carton of milk.

**"It's Steak-tastic!!!"** said the girl behind the counter.

Bison froze when he heard her voice. He slowly looked up.

**"THE HELL?!?!?!?"** Bison shouts, seeing Sakura behind the counter instead of the normal lunch lady, wearing a chef's outfit. Sakura's sudden re-appearance caused him to toss his lunch tray onto the floor behind him in shock.

**"Hiya Mr. Buffalo! So, want that steak?"** Sakura asked with a cheesy smile.

**"My name is _Bison_ you impertinent brat! I don't know how you got out, but this is as far as you go!!!"** Bison growled angrily, ready to shoot a Psycho Ball at her.

Before he could do that, Zangief, Vega, and Sagat storm into the cafeteria.

**"Master Bison!!! Sakura is missing agai—WHOOOOAAAAAAA!!!!!!!"** all three yelled simultaneously, before they slipped on the food Bison dropped earlier, and fall onto top of Bison with a loud thud.

Sakura took this chance to make a break for it out of the cafeteria.

Bison threw the three guys off of him and got onto his cell phone.

**"Balrog, its your turn to watch her now. DON'T SCREW UP!!!"** Bison yelled on the phone before hanging up.

**Please review before Sakura causes chaos in your kitchen!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Balrog Bash**

_**Balrog's Room, Shadaloo Headquarters, Thailand**_

Balrog was the only one of Bison's minions who hasn't dealt with Sakura yet. Thinking that this schoolgirl would pose no threat, (despite what Sagat, Vega, and Zangief said to him prior to this particular event), Balrog decides to humor Sakura with a little boxing match.

Balrog and Sakura were standing in the middle of a large boxing ring. Balrog was busy warming up, while Sakura stood there and curiously played around with her boxing gloves Balrog had given to her.

"**Listen up, sandbag! You and me are gonna have a three-round match!"** Balrog said to her.

"**But I don't know how to box!"** Sakura said to him, shrugging.

A sweat drop appeared on Balrog's forehead as Sakura said this.

"**It's easy! You just pulverize your opponent until they can't get up!"** Balrog explained with a big grin.

"**But won't that hurt?"** Sakura asked, scratching her head.

An even bigger sweat drop appears on Balrog's forehead.

"**You really are clueless, aren't you?"** Balrog said with a big sigh**. "Okay, let's set some ground rules. Rule #1: No hitting below the belt!"**

"**Like this?"** Sakura asked, running up to the boxer and punching him right in the nuts.

"**yes…like that!!!!!"** Balrog said in a high-pitched voice whilst doubling over.

After regaining his composure, the now slightly irritated Balrog continued. **"Ahem…Rule #2: No grabbing your opponent!"**

"**Oh, you mean like this?"** Sakura asked as she went up to him and ripped his favorite shirt off.

Balrog was now beginning to get pissed off at her.

"**Let's just start the damn match already!"** Balrog said, reaching over the side of the ring and hitting the bell.

**DING!!!**

"**SHINKU HADOKEN!!!" **yelled Sakura as soon as the bell was rung as she charge up a large energy ball and shot it clear at Balrog, sending the boxer flying out of the boxing ring and onto a wooden table at the end of the room, which broke on impact.

"**Did I win? He didn't say I couldn't use energy attacks…"** Sakura said, dumbfounded that she beat Balrog so easily.

And, just as you guessed, Sakura leaves Balrog's room to play with Bison once more.

**Shadaloo Fitness Room**

"**One and two and three and four!!! You're doing great! Sweat those pounds off!"**

Bison and several of his grunts were in Shadaloo's fitness room where they were doing group aerobics. Bison was wearing red and silver sweat pants and shirt, similar in design to his normal uniform while they were working out with their fitness instructor: Richard Simmons.

"**Whew! Keeping in shape is a must for an evil warlord like myself,"** Bison said to himself as he was doing some arm-waving motions.

"**Sweating is really icky, especially in a room full of greasy, sweaty guys!"** said Sakura, who was exercising right next to Bison.

Bison stopped and slowly turned his head like a rusty robot toward Sakura after hearing her voice.

"**Hiya Buffalo Sauce!"** Sakura said to Bison, waving a 'hello' to him.

"**grrrrrrrrrrrrrRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWW!!!!!!"** Bison growled before yelling out loud in complete frustration and anger. **"CAN'T MY MEN DO ANYTHING RIGHT?!?!?!?"**

"**You look stressed again…maybe exercise isn't for you…then again, you got quite a belly to burn off…"** Sakura said to Bison, poking him in the gut.

"**WHY I OUGHTA…"** Bison said, about to attack Sakura on the spot, when Richard Simmons called out the next exercise routine.

"**Now we do some high kicks!"** Richard Simmons announced gleefully.

"**Ooh! I can do high kicks!"** Sakura said, trying some out herself.

Unbeknownst to her, she accidentally kicks Bison in the jaw, sending the warlord flying across the facility, before landing on a bunch of sports equipment.

Once again, Bison got on his cell phone and called all of his main subordinates.

"**Zangief…Vega…Sagat…Balrog…meet me in my office…its time for drastic measures…"** Bison said before falling out with exhaustion.

**Please review before Sakura and Richard Simmons knock you out!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Sakura vs Bison's Subordinates**

_**Combat Arena, Shadaloo Headquarters, Thailand**_

Sakura stood alone in the middle of a dark arena in the depths of Bison's compound, blindfolded and handcuffed. Bison and his subordinates in hopes took her there to stop her folly around his headquarters.

"**Is this a game? I love games! How do I play?"** Sakura called out, waiting for someone to respond.

At that moment, the lights of the arena turn on as Zangief, Vega, Sagat, and Balrog enter the arena from different directions. They stop around Sakura and take off her blindfold.

"**Oh! Heya guys! C'mon, tell me what we're playing!!!"** Sakura pleaded, hopping up and down in excitement.

"**The game is called 'Kill The Little School Girl Until She's Dead'!"** said Bison's voice from above.

Sakura looks up and sees Bison sitting in his private box seat at the top of the arena.

"**But that name sounds so mean, Mr. Tyson!"** Sakura said back to him.

"**IT'S BISON GODDAMMIT!!!"** Bison shot back with anger, before lowering his voice to a normal level. **"You've been nothing but trouble ever since you came here you little brat!!! I will now have the utmost pleasure of seeing you get trashed by all four of my men,"** Bison said to her, shaking his fist. **"Vega, Balrog, Zangief, and Sagat will all challenge you simultaneously in a fight to the death so that they may redeem themselves from their earlier blunders! Let's see if that seemingly endless void of hyperactive energy will save you in a marathon of slaying!"** Bison continued with a sleazy smile.

"**Uh…can't we all just get along?"** Sakura asked with a cheesy, yet slightly nervous smile.

"**Let me think…NO!!! Now let the games begin!!! Mwahahahah!!!!"** Bison called out, laughing evilly at the end.

Sakura gulped as Balrog approached her. Bison watched with thrill from his box seat as he snacked on popcorn and soda pop.

"**I'm gonna beat you down in ten seconds! Ding Ding, Round One!"** Balrog said as he charges up to punch Sakura with his ultimate technique.

"**This isn't fair! My hands are still cuffed!"** Sakura said to Balrog.

"**Too bad! Now rake this: CRAZY BUFFALO!!!"** Balrog announces, charging at Sakura with his fist held out to deliver a devastating blow.

"**Eep!"** Sakura shrieked as she immediately ducked Balrog's punch, causing Balrog to trip over her and fall face-first onto the ground instead.

"**Whew…that was cl---"** Sakura began to say with relief, when Zangief suddenly grabbed her from behind.

"**Now it's my turn: FINAL ATOMIC BUSTER!!!"** Zangief announced as he flipped Sakura upside down, and leaped several dozen feet into the air, then came down spinning around ready to crush Sakura once they hit the ground.

**CRASH!!!**

For some strange, and seemingly impossible reason, Sakura had changed positions with Zangief in midair, causing Zangief to be the one to be smashed upside-down into the ground in the end.

"**Ugh…!!! What…happened…?!?!"** Zangief said before slumping over, completely out of it.

Bison spat out his soda at the occurrence.

"**Impertinent brat! You won't last the next wave of attacks!"** Bison said with anger.

Sakura turned around just in time to see Sagat rush toward her.

"**TIGER GENOCIDE!!!"** Sagat announced, lunging himself at Sakura to strike her with his knee.

Sakura quickly jumped to the side, watching Sagat fly past her and collide into Balrog as the boxer was just getting up.

"**If they couldn't beat you, I WILL!!!"** yelled out Vega from behind her.

Sakura spun around to watch as a giant metal fence was lowered into the arena. Vega stood off to the side by trap door and pulled a lever that was next to him. A hatch opens from the floor, revealing a Spanish bull rising up into the arena.

"**A bull?!"** Sakura said, cocking her head to the side. **"But it shouldn't hurt me, right, because I'm not wearing red!"** she said with a smile.

"**Oh yes you are!!!"** yelled Bison from above.

Bison uses his Psycho powers to grab a hold of Sakura's skirt and lifts it, revealing her red panties.

"**Oops…I forgot about those…"** Sakura said, blushing with embarrassed. **"You dirty old man!"** she says afterwards to Bison.

The Spanish bull sees the red on Sakura, and immediately charges her. Vega meanwhile sneaks up behind Sakura and grabs her, holding her still for the bull to impale her with its sharp horns.

"**Any last words?"** Vega says to her, holding her tight as the bull was nearly upon her.

"**Uh…yeah! Your shoes are untied!"** she says.

"**What?!"** Vega says, looking down at his loafers he wore**. "Hey wait! My shoes don't have laces!!!"** Vega says angrily, looking back up to see that he was no longer holding Sakura, and his hands were now bounded by her handcuffs. **"But…but…how is that possible?!"** Vega said in shock.

**BAAM!!!**

Vega had no time to react as the Spanish bull suddenly collides into Vega, sending the bullfighter sliding ass-first across the arena. Sakura all the while was next to the large metal fence Vega uses that came down earlier. By this time, all four men regain their composure and glare angrily at Sakura.

"**YOU FUMBLING, BUMBLING, IDIOTS!!! DON'T JUST STAND THERE!!! ENCIRCLE, EVISCERATE, AND EXTERMINATE THE ANNOYING INTRUDER, OR ELSE!!!"** Bison yelled out toward his men. He was so angry, he was crushing his popcorn with his fist until it turned into cornmeal. Even Bison's best fighters, together, could not seem to contain and eliminate Sakura.

"**You heard Master Bison! Let's get her for good this time, or we'll all feel his wrath!"** Sagat said to the others.

"**But how should we attack her? She keeps outwitting us!"** Balrog responds.

"**Is this punishment of some sorts?"** Zangief asked.

"**Indeed, its scary that she's able to out-maneuver us in every single way…its unnatural!"** Vega adds, using his claw to saw-off the cuffs that were placed on him by Sakura earlier.

All of them nodded in agreement and began to peruse Sakura for one final brawl.

Sakura backs away slowly and unnoticing bumps into a shiny red button against the wall. The large fence next to her began to loudly wobble.

"**YEAAAAAAHHHHH!!!"** all four men yelled, leaping into the air to deliver a deathblow to Sakura, when…

**CRAAAAAASH!!!!!**

…the giant metal fence suddenly falls upon all four men, nearly crushing them under its weight.

"**Eheheh…oops…"** Sakura said, eyes wide open in surprise at what she's done.

Zangief, Sagat, Balrog, and Vega moan as they try to get up and get the giant fence off of them.

"**You just had to lower that metal fence earlier…"** Sagat groaned.

"**And you didn't even get a chance to use it for your acrobatic attacks…"** Balrog added, moaning in pain.

"**You and your stupid fence-fetish, Vega,"** Zangief muttered.

"**Oh shut up, will you?"** Vega hissed at them. **"At least…we aren't injured too badly…"**

**TRAMPLE!!! TRAMPLE!!! TRAMPLE!!! TRAMPLE!!! TRAMPLE!!! TRAMPLE!!! TRAMPLE!!! TRAMPLE!!! TRAMPLE!!! TRAMPLE!!! TRAMPLE!!! TRAMPLE!!! TRAMPLE!!! TRAMPLE!!!**

Vega's words were cut short when that Spanish bull suddenly ran on top of the fallen fence, crushing the four under its weight once again. They were now all out of it completely.

Bison was speechless, his jaw nearly unhinged at what he had just witnessed. Sakura turned to Bison and waved at him.

"**Got any more games to play, Mr. Buffo?"** Sakura asked with much anticipation.

The whole arena sudden began shaking violently as Bison's body began to glow violently with his Psycho energies.

"**ENOUGH OF THIS NONSENSE!!! I'LL DO IT MYSELF!!!!!!!!!!!!!"** Bison shouted as he levitated out of his box seat and dove straight at Sakura.

"**Uh oh, time to go!"** Sakura yelped as she turns and runs as fast as she could out of the arena, with Bison close on her tail.

The chase has begun.

**Please review before a Spanish Bull crashes through your house!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The Sweet Escape!**

_**Throughout Shadaloo Headquarters, Thailand**_

"**PSYCHO CRUSHER!!!!"**

"**EEP!!!"**

After the embarrassing defeat of Bison's henchmen, Bison has now taken the liberty of destroying Sakura himself. Sakura was fleeing for her life as Bison was flying directly behind her, using his Psycho Crusher technique often when he thought he had a good aim of her.

"**WAAH! BUFFALO'S TRYING TO HURT ME!!!"** Sakura yelled as she weaves around several corners of the large headquarters.

Sakura suddenly stopped and turned around.

Bison was no longer chasing her.

"**Where did Mr. Bicentennial go?"** Sakura asked, scratching her head.

A large shadow suddenly appeared behind her.

"**I got you now! DIE!!!"** Bison said as he began charging a large Psycho Ball to attack her with.

Sakura, thinking quickly, turns around and slides between Bison's legs and continues running away from him.

"**NO ESCAPE!!!"** Bison yelled as he shot the Psycho Ball at her.

Sakura reaches a dead-end and frantically looks for a way to escape, but found none at all. The Psycho Ball was nearly upon her…

**CRASH!!!!**

Sakura ducks just in the knick of time, letting the Psycho Ball collide into the wall, revealing a new exit for her. She gives Bison a cheesy smile and escapes through the newly made hole into another area of the underground facility.

"**GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!"** Bison growled angrily. **"SHE WON'T ESCAPE!!!"**

Bison pulls out his cell phone and dials a number.

"**Sector 8 grunts…assemble in the Eastern Sector with your weapons immediately! There is an escapee that's heading your way! DO NOT FAIL TO KILL HER OR THERE WILL BE NO PAY FOR A YEAR!!!"** he commanded, before turning off his phone.

Bison now proceeds to go elsewhere and lock-down his entire complex.

**A Dark Room**

Sakura eventually ends up in a pitch-black room during her search for an escape. She wanders inside and looks for a light switch. Before she could, they suddenly came on.

**CLICK!**

The light came on, and Sakura was now in the middle of the room, surrounded by hundreds upon hundreds of Bison's grunts, all armed with machine guns.

"**So you're the one who's been giving our boss trouble! Any last words?"** said the nearest guard.

"**Uh…yeah! Are these light sound activated?"** Sakura asked.

"**What?! You mean like turning them on by clapping your hands? Well yeah, but that won't help you escape!"** said the nearest guard.

"**Oh…okay!"** Sakura said with a wide smile.

She clapped her hands twice.

**CLAP CLAP!!!**

The light went pitch black again.

"_**WHAT THE HELL?! THE LIGHTS!!!"**_ said another grunt.

"_**FORGET ABOUT THE LIGHTS!!!! EVERYONE JUST FIRE NOW!!!"**_ yelled out the nearest guard.

"_**YES SIR!!!"**_ all of the grunts responded.

_**BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!**_

After the shooting, the sound of several thumping noises followed.

**CLAP CLAP!!!**

Sakura claps her hands together, causing the lights to turn back on.

A large sweat drop appeared on Sakura's head as she sees that all of the grunts wound up shooting each other dead in the dark, completely missing her during the shootout.

"**Wow…Bison's men sure are silly!"** Sakura said, now proceeding to exit through another door at the end of the room.

**Shadaloo Headquarters Entrance**

Sakura continues her search for the exit out of Bison's Headquarters. After running through a seemingly never-ending complex, she finally found the main entrance, her ticket out of there.

"**Yay! I'll play with Mr. Bison later after he's cooled down a little,"** Sakura said as she approached the door with much relief.

**SLAM!!!**

However, they were suddenly closed shut as she got near them. Bison appears behind her once again and grabs her by the neck, raising her up to his eye-level.

"**FOR THE LAST TIME…MY NAME IS B---Wait…you finally said my name correctly?!?!?"** Bison said, before realizing that Sakura finally got his name right.

"**Ack! Yeah!!!"** Sakura said, trying to escape Bison's grip.

"**Oh…wow…well then…anyways…THIS IS WHERE YOU DIE!!! I WILL CRUSH YOU WITH ONE SWIFT STROKE!!! THEN I'LL BE RID OF YOU FOREVER!!!"** Bison exclaims manically.

**KAAAAABLAAAAM!!!!!**

Bison's words were interrupted as the main doors were blown wide upon with explosions from the outside. After the smoke cleared, Bison now stared at his destroyed door that lead up to the surface.

"**What in blazes...?!"** Bison murmured as he slowly began walking out the door, heading outside about to find out who blew his door open.

**Outisde Shadaloo Headquarters**

Bison, still holding Sakura, walks out into the open outside of his complex, and stops.

"**WHAAAAAAAAAAT?!?!?!?!?"** Bison yells as he realizes that he was now surrounded by dozens of armored tanks, fighter planes, military choppers, and about three hundred armed military soldiers from America and China, all off them holding Bison at gunpoint.

"**WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!?! HOW DID THE AMERICAN AND CHINESE GOVERNMENT FIND OUT ABOUT MY SECRET HEADQUARTERS?!?!?"** Bison yells, dropping Sakura onto the ground in complete shock.

Suddenly, Guile, Ryu, Ken, Chun-Li, E-Honda, Dhalsim, Blanka, Cammy, T-Hawk, DeeJay, and Fei Long approached Bison shortly after.

"**We found this place from Sakura's tracking device,"** said Guile, helping Sakura off of her feet, and showing Bison a small tracking device right under her skirt.

"**Sakura often wanders away from her home without telling her parents, so her mom had us put a tracking device on her in case she leaves so we can retrieve her. Luckily for us, she lead us here to your secret base Interpol has been trying to locate for months now,"** Chun-Li explained.

"**You'll never take me alive,"** Bison said with a grin. **"My men will arrive any minute and assault you in due time while I escape!" **Bison said with a strangly cool, assuring demeanor.

Seconds later, a few soldiers who went inside Bison's base to investigate came out to report to Guile.

"**There are no survivors inside the Headquarters, sir! All of them seem to be shot dead, sir!"** the solider reported.

"**SON OF A BITCH!!!"** Bison yelled; as he turned around to Sakura, ready to obliterate her before he was taken into custody.

But before he could even get near her, all of the other Street Fighters sprung into action to kick his ass.

"**SONIC BOOM!"**

"**SPINNING BIRD KICK!"**

"**YOGA FIRE!"**

"**HUNDRED-HAND SLAP!"**

"**ELECTRIC SHOCK!"**

"**MEXICAN TYPHOON!"**

"**CANNON SPIKE!"**

"**FLAME KICK!"**

"**MAX OUT!"**

"**DRAGON PUNCH!!!"**

"**SHINKUU…HADOUKEN!!!!!!"**

"**GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!"** Bison wailed as he flew through the air like a cannon ball from everyone's attacks, landing perfectly in an armored police car where Vega, Balrog, Zangief, and Sagat were now detained in. The military guys cuffed Bison and shut the door behind him.

Before the armored vehicle drove off, Sakura skipped up to the back door window and peeks inside.

"**Bye Bison! It was fun today! I'll visit you guys in prison everyday, I promise!!!"** she said with a happy smile.

"**OH NOOOOOOOOO!!!!"** Bison and his men yelled out simultaneously as the truck drove off.

And so ends another crazy adventure with Sakura! Who knows what other trouble she'll get herself into!

* * *

**The End!**

**Please review! We really enjoyed writing this fic! **

**Should we make another Street Fighter fic soon? Let us know!**


End file.
